parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammal Story 1,2,3
CoolZDane's Movie Spoofs of "Toy Story 1, 2, 3 & 4". ''Cast: *Woody-Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Buzz Lightyear-Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Mr. Potato Head-Melman (Madagascar)'' *''Rex-Po (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Hamm-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Slinky Dog-Cooler (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show))/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw))'' *''Bo Peep-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Bo Peep's Sheeps as themselves'' *''Sarge-Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''Sarge's Soldiers-The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book)'' *''Sarge's Son-Hathi, Jr. (The Jungle Book)'' *''Sarge's Wife-Winifred (The Jungle Book)'' *''Andy Davis-Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Teenage Andy Davis-Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Samantha Roberts-Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Mrs. Davis-Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Baby Molly-Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit)'' *''Young Molly Davis-Young Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Sid Phillips-Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum)'' *''Adult Sid Phillips-Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Hannah Phillips-Holly (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show))'' *''Scud-Ed (The Lion King)'' *''Young Buster-Toby (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Old Buster-Lafeyette (The Aristocats)'' *''Mrs. Potato Head-Gloria (Madagascar)'' *''Al McWhiggin-Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Al McWhiggin's Boss-Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Jessie-Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca)'' *''Stinky Pete the Prospector-King Louie (The Jungle Book)'' *''Bullseye-The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi)'' *''Squeeze Toy Alien Trio-Timon, Ma and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 & 1 1/2)'' *''Wheezy-Roquefort (The Aristocats)'' *''Emperor Zurg-Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (aka Lotso)-Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Barbie-Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Ken-Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Big Baby-Dumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Twitch-Zeke (Ice Age)'' *'Sunnyside Kids as themselves' *''Stretch-Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008))'' *''Stretch's Son-Rudy (Horton Hears a Who (2008))'' *''Chunk-Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Sparks-Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar)'' *''Chatter Telephone-Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Bookworm-Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo)'' *''Jack-in-the-Box-Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951))'' *''Cymbal-Banging Monkey-Monkey (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Bonnie Anderson-Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951))'' *''Mrs. Anderson-Madame Bonfamille (The Aristocats)'' *''Chuckles-Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Mr. Pricklepants-King Julien (Madagascar)'' *''Trixie-Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Totoro-Mort (Madagascar)'' *''Buttercup-Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008))'' *''Dolly-Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Peas-in-a-Pod-Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie (The Aristocats)'' *''Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys)-Chimpanzees (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' *''Etch-Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Lenny-Lucky Jack (Home on the Range)'' *''Mr. Shark-Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Mr. Spell-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''RC-Marty (Madagascar)'' *''Robot-Jeb (Home on the Range)'' *''Rocky Gibraltar-Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Snake-Flower (Bambi)'' *''Troll Dolls-Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Various Squeeze Toy Aliens-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Choose Squeeze Toy Alien-Iron Joe the Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Combat Carl-Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Baby Face-Rajah (Aladdin)'' *''Ducky-Abu (Aladdin)'' *''Frog-White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951))'' *''Hand-in-the-Box-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Janie/Pterodactyl-Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951))/Catgut (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show))'' *''Jingle Joe-Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Legs-Grace (Home on the Range)'' *''Rockmobile-Tiger (An American Tail)'' *''Roller Bob-Diego (Ice Age)'' *''Walking Car-Scrat (Ice Age)'' *''Burned Rag Doll-Porcupine (Bambi 2)'' *''Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Yellow Soldier Toys-Young Simba (The Lion King) and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Sally-Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Trash Can Toys-Zira and the Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Geri the Cleaner-Peddler (Aladdin)'' *''Utility Belt Buzz-Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Emily-Shanti (The Jungle Book)'' *''Amy-Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum)'' *''Barbie Dolls-Various Lionesses (The Lion King; Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' *''Amy's Barbie Doll 1-Bruma (Noah's Ark/El Arca)'' *''Amy's Barbie Doll 2-Kairel (Noah's Ark/El Arca)'' *''Tour Guide Barbie-Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' *''A Ride to Sunnyside-Casey Junior (Dumbo)'' *''Daisy-Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear-Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs)'' *''Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement-Leopard Cub (The Legend of Tarzan: The Lost Cub)'' *''Broken Train Toy-Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Rabbit Doll-Thumper (Bambi)'' *''Rainbow Bird Toy-Groundhog (Bambi 2)'' *''Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy-Bulldog Puppies (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Hunters (Garbage Men)-Clayton and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan)'' *''Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys)-Alvaro, Wolfgang, and Cachito (Noah's Ark/El Arca)'' *''Forky-???'' *''Bunny-???'' *''Ducky-???'' *''Gabby Gabby-???'' *''Benson-???'' *''Giggle McDimples-???'' *''Duke Caboom-???'' ''Movie Used: *Toy Story 1, 2, 3 & 4 (1995-2019)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Cats Don't Dance'' *''The Jungle Book 1 & 2'' *''The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game'' *''Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes)'' *''Madagascar 1 & 2: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)'' *''Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''All "Lion King" Films'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Noah's Ark/El Arca'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Dumbo'' *''Ice Age'' *''Horton Hears a Who (2008)'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Home on the Range'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar'' *''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' *''Tarzan (1999's Film)'' ''Mammal Story Scene Index: *Mammal Story Part 1-Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me")'' *''Mammal Story Part 2-The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting'' *''Mammal Story Part 3-"Colonel Hathi's March"'' *''Mammal Story Part 4-Bagheera, the Space Ranger'' *''Mammal Story Part 5-"Strange Things"'' *''Mammal Story Part 6-Danny and Bagheera Fight/Sid (Kyle)'' *''Mammal Story Part 7-Who Will Andy (Christopher) Pick?/A Cat Accused'' *''Mammal Story Part 8-Lost at the Gas Station'' *''Mammal Story Part 9-Going inside Pizza Planet'' *''Mammal Story Part 10-"Digga Tunnah"/Bagheera Meets the Meerkats'' *''Mammal Story Part 11-At Sid's (Kyle's) House'' *''Mammal Story Part 12-Playtime with Sid (Kyle)'' *''Mammal Story Part 13-"I Will Go Sailing No More"'' *''Mammal Story Part 14-Bagheera's Paw Bandage'' *''Mammal Story Part 15-Sid's (Kyle's) Window to Andy's (Christopher's)'' *''Mammal Story Part 16-The Big One/"Tell Me Lies"'' *''Mammal Story Part 17-'Bagheera, I Can't Do This Without You' *Mammal Story Part 18-Danny asks for Help/The Rescue Mission'' *''Mammal Story Part 19-'Play Nice' *Mammal Story Part 20-The Chase'' *''Mammal Story Part 21-Rocket Power'' *''Mammal Story Part 22-Christmas in Andy's (Christopher's) House'' *''Mammal Story Part 23-End Credits'' ''Mammal Story 2 Scene Index: *Mammal Story 2 Part 1-Opening Credits/Bagheera's Mission'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 2-Danny's Lost Hat/It's Toby'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 3-Danny's Shirtsleeve Gets Ripped'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 4-Danny Meets Roquefort/Catnapped!'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 5-Meet Dr. Facilier/"Friends on the Other Side"'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 6-The Roundup Gang'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 7-"Danny's Roundup"'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 8-Danny Nearly Loses his Ripped Shirtsleeve'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 9-Crossing the Road'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 10-Arrival of the Peddler/At Lawrence's Mammal Barn'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 11-Panther Switch/The Lioness Aisle'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 12-Dr. Facilier's and his Friends' Conversation'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 13-Panthy's Story ("When She Loved Me")'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 14-Into the Vents'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 15-To the Rescue!/Danny Stays'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 16-Battle with Tai Lung'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 17-The End of Facilier'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 18-Danny vs. Louie/Saving Panthy'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 19-Welcome Home'' *''Mammal Story 2 Part 20-End Credits'' *''Mammal Story 2 Outtakes'' ''Mammal Story 3 Scene Index: *Mammal Story 3 Part 1-Western Adventures/Opening Credits'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 2-Andy's Grown Up (aka Jeff)'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 3-College Packing/Thrown Away'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 4-Going to Sunnyside ("Casey Junior")'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 5-Sunnyside Welcome'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 6-Danny Leaves/Rough Play'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 7-Playtime with Bonnie (Alice)'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 8-Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 9-Shere Khan's Offer'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 10-"I See Andy (Jeff)"/Locked Up'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 11-Shifu's Story of Shere Khan'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 12-"Someone Waiting for You"/Daybreak'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 13-Danny's Advice from a Mouse Detective'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 14-Reunited/Prison Break'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 15-Kovu's Closet/"Prison Riot!"'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 16-Spanish Bagheera'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 17-Caught/The Garbage Truck'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 18-Dump/End of the Line'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 19-Safe and Sound/Back Home'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 20-Goodbye Andy (Jeff)'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 21-We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1)'' *''Mammal Story 3 Part 22-End Credits (Part 2)'' ''Trivia: *This is for the 15th Anniversary of "Toy Story".'' *''This is also the first-movie to use Danny as a main character.'' *''This is the first movie-spoof to use animals.'' *''This is the first movie-spoof since the second Mammal Story movie to feature a Great Mouse Detective character: Basil. He may appear in another movie-spoof. We don't know.'' *''This is first appearence of Alice.'' *''This marks the debut of Adult Kovu.'' Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Toy Story Parody Movies